The Earthbender and the General
by Miss Faber
Summary: A series of Broh drabbles! The first seven belong to Broh Week 2012. Enjoy!
1. Comfort

**Broh Week 2012**

**Day 1**

**Prompt: Comfort **

_comfort: [kuhm-fert] to soothe, console, or reassure; to bring cheer to_

"Do you think things would have been different?" Iroh inclines his head. "If I was there …. back then?"

Bolin's brow furrows, though he tries to understand what it is the general could be referring to; a bit belatedly, he assumes it's the revolution.

"What do you mean?" Bolin shuffles closer to the general; he shivers, though the night air is crisp, not particularily cold. "You _were_ there; right when we met you, you helped save the fleet, and afterwards-"

"No." Iroh shakes his head, meets Bolin's wide eyes with his own. "I mean, in your childhood. When your parents…."

"Oh." Bolin's gaze drops as he understands. "I- I don't know. Mako took good care of me."

A small, selfish part of Iroh is hurt- though he doesn't dare let it show on his features. "Oh."

Bolin detects the undercurrents of disappointment in the general's voice. "What? What is it? Did I say something?"

Iroh smiles, to soothe the lines of worry creasing the earthbender's forehead. "No. I just wish I could have been of help, back then." His hand finds Bolin's; pale fingers ghost over the surprisingly soft skin of his palm, then the calloused pads of fingertips. "The way I help now."

Despite himself, despite the note of sobriety in the conversation, despite how badly he doesn't _want_ to; Bolin blushes. He always does when Iroh touches him, when those golden eyes are so inflamed and _serious, _especially when he's talking about him.

"I.. I don't know if you could have helped like this, though." Heat continues to creep up the earthbender's neck. "I wasn't sure about how I felt, how I _was_, until… well, until you."

Iroh's eyes soften at the endearing blush, at his lover's words. "I would have tried to help you- comfort you- in any way I can."

"Really?" Bolin raises an eyebrow. "How?"

"I would have given you dumplings." The general leans in, whispering in the earthbender's ear. "And flowers."

Bolin chuckles, the sound tinged with nervousness at Iroh's proximity, at his hot breath inflaming his neck. "Mako would say that financial help would've been more useful."

At that, Iroh chuckles too; Bolin can feel it rumbling in his throat. "That too."

Bolin pulls away for a moment, to look into Iroh's eyes; prays he can see the overwhelming gratitide he feels, one that he can't put into words. "Thank you."

Iroh leans in, chooses to smile against Bolin's lips. "No," he mumbles. "Thank _you_."

Bolin's eyelids flutter before closing; despite what Iroh says, he thinks, this is the best kind of comfort.


	2. Reckless

**Broh Week 2012**

**Day 2**

**Prompt: Reckless**

_A/N: _Warning for smut!

* * *

_reckless: [rek-lis] adj. utterly unconcerned about the consequences of some action; without caution; careless_

"_Again_, Bolin?" Iroh's breath escapes him in an exasperated huff. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you _wanted_ to get caught."

The eartbender quirks an eyebrow, despite the flush in his cheeks. "Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

Iroh's eyes sparkle with lust. "Is that so?"

"It is." The earthbender approaches the general; cups him through his uniform. Iroh hisses through his teeth, arching into the touch. "Seems like you're, ah… _pleased_ with my recklessness though." Bolin accentuates every word with a tortuous squeeze.

Iroh nods, mutely, unable to do much else. A heartbeat later, his pants are pooled around his ankles; another, and the skin of the earthbender's rough palm makes contact with his hard member.

"Oh, _Agni_," Iroh mumbles; Bolin, unsatisfied, drops to his knees and gives the general a long, slow lick. Finally; the desperate moans the earthbender wants to hear.

Iroh's hand fists in his hair, coaxing Bolin's head up and down his throbbing shaft. The heat, the _moisture_ of the earthbender's mouth- Iroh's eyes nearly roll into his head. Bolin hums deep in his throat- a trick the general had taught him- and the pleasure on Iroh's face is exquisite.

A few carresses of a hard tongue later, Iroh explodes; and Bolin doesn't waste a single drop.

"You get a reward for that," Iroh pants, his hand reaching down to trace the line of Bolin's jaw.

Bolin pouts, adorably. "I was hoping you'd say punishment."

Iroh's golden eyes sparkle with renewed lust. "Undress me, then."

Bolin's smirk is slow. "Your wish is my command, _General_."


	3. Devotion

**Broh Week 2012**

**Day 3**

**Prompt: Devotion**

Rating: K

_A/N_: Short, but sweet! I'd also like to announce that my tumblr url has been changed to zutarasbedsheets. Follow me on there for updates, sneak peaks, random stuff, and feel free to ask questions!

* * *

"It'll be difficult…. impossible." The general shakes his head, much to the earthbender's disappointment. "You'll have to think of something else."

Bolin mirrors the general's movements. "It can't be that hard!"

Iroh raises an eyebrow. "Flowers to the middle of the sea, Bo?"

"Yeah!" Bolin's chirp is enthusastic naivete. "We can find a way to do it."

The general inclines his head; but decides to humor him. "What kind of messenger hawk would deliver flowers to the middle of the sea without destroying them?"

Bolin squares his jaw, determinedly. "I'll figure it out."

A chuckle escapes Iroh's lips before he presses them to Bolin's forehead. "A letter will be enough."

When he pulls away, Bolin's emerald irises are inexplicably sad. "I'll miss you."

Iroh responds with another kiss, this time to the earthbender's chapped lips. "I'll miss you, too."

* * *

Iroh is surprised when, on his second day of travel, a crewman delivers a bouquet of roses shaped into a heart; but not as surprised as Bolin, who awakes to an arrangement of fire lillies on his doorstep.


	4. Rumors

**Prompt: Rumors**

_A/N_: Warning for smut!

* * *

_rumor: [roo-mer] n. a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts_.

Iroh quirks a brow, a playful smirk hidden behind his raised cards. "Guess that means you gotta take off your pants, Bo."

Only minutes ago, the two were conversing on the deck; Bolin had brought up the claim he'd heard from several crewmen, that General Iroh never lost a game of strip poker. Iroh had smiled cryptically and challenged Bolin to discover for himself, and Bo, probender that he was, couldn't turn down the challenge.

Bolin smiles, despite the flush in his cheeks. "As you command, _General_."

His pants are pulled down his legs, and join the puddle of clothes nearby; Bolin is left only in his underwear, whereas Iroh still has the modesty of his undershirt and pants.

They play; Iroh loses. He opts to pull off his shirt, and Bolin swallows; eyeing the play of muscle and sinew as the general moves.

Golden eyes move up, meet green; Bolin returns his gaze to his cards, a steady flush heating his neck. "Should've known those rumors were true."

"They don't have to be." Those words, in that uncharacteristically raspy voice, combined with their implication send a shudder through Bolin's body.

His throat is dry when he speaks. "Your turn."

Another round; Bolin's loss. The earthbender's eyes widen, while the general's narrow predatorily.

Iroh's voice is unmistakeably husky when he speaks. "Off with the underwear, Bo."

Hands shaking, Bolin complies; he turns a violent shade of red when his cock springs up, ready for attention.

Bolin looks up at where Iroh sat- ready to frantically apologize, explain, _something_- but the general is no longer there.

The earthbender starts when heated palms land on his hips; trace the muscles there, earning from him a long, drawn out moan. As the firebender's lips rain kisses on Bolin's neck, the calloused hand rubbing the entirety of his length, Bolin wonders absentmindedly if Iroh always won because everyone playing against him lost on purpose.


	5. Charming

**Prompt: Charming**

Bolin's eyes scanned the ballroom carefully, unsure if he should take the first step in the execution of his mad plan.

It would be harmless, he decided; entirely harmless to ask Korra for a dance. Yes, she and his brother had gone steady... but a single dance at a public function like this one meant nothing, he told himself. It certainly wouldn't be a _betrayal_ of any kind. His roving eyes spotted Asami, dancing with an older man who's name he did not know; Tenzin was dancing with Lin, while Pema danced with Bumi.

The sight of the married couple dancing with two other people seemed to reinforce his idea, and instill courage in him. His eyes darted back to Korra; she was still standing alone, he saw, much to his satisfaction.

He took a step forward; all he'd have to do was cross the ballroom, walk up to her, extend a hand, and the rest he would leave up to charm.

Bolin nodded, as though affirming his own convictions, took another step forward- then stopped.

Before him, Mako had popped into the scene. He was approaching Korra, walking along the opposite wall. Korra spotted him, a smile crossed her face; and a second later, they were talking. Another second, and Mako was extending a hand, Korra was accepting, and they were walking to the dance floor.

Bolin nodded, again; this time, the gesture one of acceptance.

"Bolin?"

Bolin turned at the sound of a male voice behind him. "Oh, hello, General."

"You can call me Iroh, you know," Iroh said. "We've known each other for months."

"Yeah.. yeah, I guess so, General," Bolin said absentmindedly.

"Hey, Bo."

At the use of the nickname which had only ever been used by his brother, Bolin's attention snapped to the man before him. "Yeah?"

Iroh lifted a hand, palm upwards. "Would you like to dance?"

Bolin's eyes widened; he waited a moment, to see if the general would laugh at his own joke, or to give himself a chance to recover from the silly hallucination.

But General Iroh was still there, hand uplifted, waiting for an answer.

"Um." How did one respond to _this_? "I... I don't think..."

"Everyone's preoccupied with their own happiness, Bolin." As Iroh spoke, he raised a hand and gestured to the couples spinning across the large hall. "Why not us?"

Bolin's former protests died on his lips. Why _not_ him? He didn't always have to be second best, the one who stood on the sidelines and watched. Why not participate, why not _act _on his desires rather than watch others live them?

"Okay."

The word of agreement had no sooner left his mouth before Iroh siezed his hand and pulled him forward, into the throng of people.

They stood still, facing each other, as couples continued to move and sway around them; Bolin stared at his feet, awkwardly. He'd never danced with a man before; where should he place his hands? Iroh's shoulders? Iroh's waist?

"Here." Iroh grasped one of Bolin's hands and placed it on his shoulder; he took the other in his own, held it in midair.

A few couples seized their spinning for a few moments to watch them, but Bolin payed them no mind; Iroh certainly wasn't. His gaze was focused entirely on Bolin, and Bolin liked that.

They continued to dance, swaying in time with the soft music. Bolin was swept so smoothly around the dance floor that he felt as though he wasn't moving of his own will at all; he was flying, Iroh leading him, and he was startled to realize that he _enjoyed_ it.

"Good to see you smiling," Iroh said.

At this, Bolin only smiled wider. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Did you see?" The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back. He breathed in and plowed on; he was no longer smiling. "Did you see me try to ask Korra to dance? Is that why you asked me to dance- to make me feel better?"

"I did see," Iroh answered. "But that's not why I asked you to dance."

Bolin could see truth in Iroh's amber eyes, and he felt suddenly grateful for his consideration, his kindness, this dance. "Thank you," he said again.

Iroh only smiled.

They continued to glide around the ballroom; the general of the United Forces, and the earthbender who helped Avatar Korra save the world. There was no more unusual pair.

"Hey." Iroh's lips were suddenly by his ear. "Korra's staring at us. I think you've made her jealous."

Bolin was surprised to realize that he no longer cared.


	6. Oblivious

**Prompt: Oblivious**

Bolin lifted the glass bottle to his lips; with a wince, he swallowed another mouthful of firewhiskey, which burned a trail down his throat. He usually wasn't one to resort to intoxicants, but tonight was a night of firsts.

He usually prided himself on his charm; during his pro-bending days, the ladies would _swarm_ him, which would always greatly irritate Mako. Even after pro-bending, Bolin had lucky touch when it came to the ladies.

It seemed, though, that his magnetism didn't extend to men.

General Iroh- the man with the paradoxically stoic face and burning eyes- was utterly oblivious to Bolin's charm. Bolin had tried everything; wit, conversation, connection, casual fun, cheesy pick-up lines, not-so-accidental brush-ups. Nothing worked. In truth, the entire week blurred together in a series of pathetic attempts to capture General Iroh's attention.

Bolin heaved a sigh and brought the bottle to his lips.

A few minutes later, he heard familiar footsteps behind him; he didn't turn as the general seated himself beside him.

Bolin could feel the general's eyes on the bottle in his hands. He expected an admonishment; instead, Iroh only said, "Rough night?"

The earthbender chuckled wryly. "Yeah."

"Want to play some Pai Sho?"

Bolin found the invitation ironic; he was usually the one to ask to play the game he didn't even like, all for the sake of spending some time with the man he adored.

"I don't really feel like-"

His words were swallowed by Iroh's mouth as it crashed to his.

Bolin's eyes flew open, startled; then slipped closed contentedly as he melted into the man's expert kiss. When he pulled away, both of them were breathing hard.

Bolin spoke first. "I thought-"

"I know."

"So you-"

"Of course I did." Iroh smiled. "What do you think I am, _blind_?"


End file.
